The manufacturing process of a Printed Circuit Board (PCB) incorporates various cyclical operations with raw materials. There are two basic technologies of PCB manufacturing: (i) Method of final assembly of several separately produced layers. This method allowing significantly higher dimensional instability tolerances during manufacturing of separate layers towards their final assembling, and (ii) Sequential built up method, when the PCB is created by consequent production of each next layer on top of previously finished layer and in this way avoiding necessity of final assembling process. This method intended for manufacturing of High Density PCB and thus allowing significantly lower dimensional instability tolerances of raw material during manufacturing process.
One of the major problems of manufacturing PCBs is dimensional instability of each layer. The layers can undergo various transformations during the manufacturing process.
There is a need to control the manufacturing process and respond to these dimensional instabilities that are hard to predict.